fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omen Seeker (Darkest Dungeon)
Summary The Omen Seeker is an agile rear rank damage dealer/debuffer designed to wreak havoc on the enemy team. With a wide array of attacks that deal moderate damage and apply effective status debuffs, the Omen Seeker is potentially a powerful boss killer. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least Low 7-C, possibly 5-A Name: Real name decided by RNG, but the player can change it as they please. Origin: Darkest Dungeon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Monster Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Reduction with various abilities, Status Effect Inducement with various abilities, Limited Negation of Stealth, Durability Negation with Expunge and Misfortune Pistol, Acid Manipulation/Poison Manipulation via Inquisitor's Pocket Watch, Time Stop with Timebreaker's Stopwatch and has Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Able to resist Horror, a status effect that increases Stress overtime, as well as abilities that just outright increase stress.), Madness Manipulation (Type 2 and 3. Can withstand multiple gazes into The Ancestor's true form as well as his mental assaults), Mind Manipulation (Can resist being controlled by the Siren), Poison and Acid Manipulation (Able to resist Blight, which serves as both poison and Acid depending on the circumstance), Disease Manipulation/Curse Manipulation (Can resist various Medieval diseases and the Crimson Curse), Status Effect Inducement/Statistics Reduction (Can resist having her stats lowered, as well as being stunned), Reality Warping (Can resist The Sleeper's Herald's Reality Bend ability), and Time Manipulation (Can resist a Finished Temporal Fracture's Self Destruct Ability and the Timebreaker's Stopwatch's Time Stop effect) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Killed the Swine King, who can swing his cleaver with this amount of force) | At least Small Town level+ (Defeated The Sleeper, who destroyed a cave), possibly Large Planet Level (Along with 4 other party members, is able to defeat the Heart of Darkness, which is the very heart of the planet itself. If the Heart of Darkness reaches full Power it will cause the end of the world, which was calculated at this level of power.) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ Combat speed and reactions (Able to tag her opponents, who are able to dodge the Vestal's light based attacks) | Same as before Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Town Class, possibly Large Planet Class+ Durability: Small Building Level (Can take hits from the Swine King) | At least Small Town level+ (Can take hits from The Sleeper), possibly Large Planet level (Able to withstand many blows from the Heart of Darkness.) Stamina: High (Able to keep on fighting, even when badly wounded and bleeding, or even under blight. Also able to take heavy blows while near death.) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Ranged Attacks. Standard Equipment: Rope Whip, Knives, Holy Water, Etc. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Depends on the Quirks that The Omen Seeker gains throughout the game. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Entangle: Deals light damage, Pulls 1, and reduces Debuff resistance. Very accurate. Can stun and Ignore Durability with the Misfortune Pistol. * Undercut: Deals damage and reduces the target's Dodge and Speed. * Sapping Charge: Deals light damage and reduces the target's Damage. Inaccurate. * Piercing Dagger: Deals light damage and reduces the target's Protection. Adds a slight bleed. Causes Blight with the Inquisitor's Pocket Watch. * Dazzle: Stuns the middle two ranks. * Windmill Chakram: Deals damage, reduces the target's ACC, and Bypasses and Reveals Stealth. * Expunge: Deals reduced damage. Damage increases as level improves. Cure Blight/Bleed. +100% Crit vs Bleeding targets, +100% Armor Piercing vs Blighted targets. Key: Early Game | Late Game Note 1: '''The Strengths and Weaknesses of The Omen Seeker can vary throughout the game due to the various Quirks and Items you can give them. This profile only details the basic abilities of The Omen Seeker, under the presumption that she has no specific Quirks, Positive nor Negative. Gallery File:OmenPoster.png|The Omen Seeker's Poster Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users